


Late Night Encounters

by Ibreathebooks_42



Series: Marvel [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AKA, Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, tie bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibreathebooks_42/pseuds/Ibreathebooks_42
Summary: Tony and a certain skinny blond security guard have some fun after hours.





	Late Night Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Elizalovesfanfic for the beta, and lovinthepizza life who is the whole reason this fic exists in the first place even if this isn't her ship :D
> 
> So this is only about my second time ever writing porn, if you like it please let me know!
> 
> (also- if anyone thinks I missed any tags please mention it)

“Mr. Stark?”  The hesitant question distracted Tony from the contracts he was going through.  Directing his gaze towards the door of his office, he was rather surprised to see a rather small and skinny blond that he didn’t recognize.

 

 “Who are you and how did you get in here?”  He queried, expecting his secretary to appear any moment and usher the man away.  Although,a glance at the clock showed that Mrs. Arbogast would not be showing up to rescue him anytime soon.

 

 That still left the question of how on earth this man had gotten past all the security around the top floors, and JARVIS for that matter.  He didn’t look like an assassin, more like a stiff breeze could blow him over honestly, but that didn’t necessarily mean anything.

 “Steve Rogers, I’m one of the security guards and-”  

    “Security guard?  You?” A second look over revealed about the same as the first, good looking but definitely not what one thinks of when they hear security guard.  Hell, someone could practically pick him up and move him to the side to get wherever they wanted.

    The blond flushed angrily and clenched his jaw before retorting, “Yeah I am, want me t’a prove it? Bet I could take ya!”

 

 Calming down a bit, it took a moment for what he had just said, and to whom, to sink in.  When it did, Steve abruptly paled, “Ah shit! I didn’t mean ta say that, please don’ fire me Mr. Stark!”

Tony chuckled, “Well you definitely have spirit that’s for sure. I’m not going to fire you for that.  Although I highly doubt you came up here after hours just to offer to fight me?”

 

“No!  I’m pretty sure that Dr. Hansen is stealing from the company-”

“And you brought this to me instead of your supervisor because...?” Tony raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair as he contemplated this.  “Taking into account the lack of uniform, it must not even be your shift- so why me and why now?”

“Cause I’m pretty sure Mr. Rumlow is in on it and helpin’ her- there have been a few times where I thought I saw something a bit odd only to have him intercept me or send me to the other side of the building for no good reason.  Figured I should go all the way to the top just to make sure. And considering you are almost always either surrounded by people fending off fans or locked down in your workshop, when I saw the light on as I was heading out figured this was my best shot.”

 

“Hmm, well I guess it wasn’t a bad idea- although for future reference we _do_ have a system in place for reporting these kind of things.”  He took a moment to type something on his phone, then put it down and resumed watching Steve.  “It is being looked into, thank you for bringing this to my attention.” 

 

Steve shifted as if to go before he was halted by Tony’s next words, “Of course, this just leaves the question of how best to reward you….”

“You have two choices here.” Tony purred as he slowly dragged his gaze up Steve’s body.  “Option one, you leave now and face absolutely no consequences- come back to work tomorrow like nothing ever happened except for you letting me know about Mrs. Hansen and Mr. Rumlow, which will result in a good note on your file from me and a bonus.”

 

“And the second option?”

“Still get what I mentioned before, but you take those pants off gorgeous and we have a much more  _ enjoyable _ end to the night.  Up to you.” The blush that raced across Steve’s face at that had Tony fervently hoping he chose the second option, he wanted to see how far down that blush went- and trace everywhere it covered with his tongue, which he was guessing was a fair bit.

There was only a moment’s hesitation before the blond visibly made up his mind and nodded to himself, hands going to his belt and starting to take it off.

“Once you are done stripping, over the desk.”  Tony ordered as he got up to rummage in the small cabinet next to the couch.  It had been a while, but he usually made sure his offices were stocked with certain basics.

 

Returning to where Steve was bent over with his hands braced on the edge of the desk, Tony deposited a handful of condoms and a bottle of lube on the corner of the desk.  He trailed a hand down Steve’s back, teasing over the knobs of his spine before dipping between his cheeks.  


“Have you done this before?” while a finger pressed gently against the Steve’s tight hole.  That brought a blush back to his face, and to Tony’s delight, it did continue all the way down.  Putting his earlier thought into action he licked and nibbled a path following the flushed skin down.

 

“It has -aah! been a while…” Steve gasped arching into Tony’s wandering mouth.  The small nips of pain soothed almost immediately by the other’s mouth had him clenching his hands around the edge of the desk to keep himself upright.

There was the faint click of a cap being snapped open before a now slick finger returned to circle his entrance.  Light pressure teasing the blond, who spread his legs even wider and canted his hips back in the desire for more.

“Look at you, so eager for something to fill that hungry hole of yours.” Tony only took another moment before pressing his finger inside.  So hot and tight, Steve’s hole clenching around his finger as if it was trying to suck him farther in.

 

A loud moan and Steve’s arms giving out from under him indicated that his questing finger had found the other’s prostate.  Slipping another finger in alongside the first, Tony rubbed against the sensitive bundle of nerves for a few moments before proceeding to carefully avoid brushing against it again as he pumped and scissored his fingers to open Steve up.

Taking his time, Tony enjoyed seeing how many different moans and whines he could get out of the blond.  A third finger joined the other two, and proceeded to tease Steve relentlessly.

 

“Oh!....Please- plea! Ahhh!” Steve was now sprawled with his chest pressed to the surface of the desk, his hands scrabbling at the edges pushing loose papers and random knick knacks to the floor.  “Fucking hell Mr. Stark! S-s-s-top teasing already and get on with it.”

 

“Think you are ready for me do you? And considering our current activities I think you should go ahead and call me Tony.”  Tony withdrew his fingers ignoring the whine and the way Steve’s hips bucked back chasing them. Surveying the mess that was once his desk he started to pull off his tie.

 

“Unless you have any objections Mr. Rogers, why don’t you give me your wrists.  I think you could use a little…restraint.”

“As long as you actually get around to fucking me sometime this evening, call me Steve.  Should have known you would be at least a little kinky.” Crossing his wrists behind his back Steve rested his forehead against the desk to try and catch his breath while Tony bound his hands together with the silk tie.

 

Tugging the knot tight enough to stay while still loose enough to not cut off circulation, Tony noticed how the blond seemed to melt even further into the desk with his hands bound behind him.   _ There _ was something to be explored if this turned out to be more than a one off.  


While Steve had stripped completely naked, Tony had remained fully clothed except for the now repurposed tie.  Not bothering to take his pants off, he unzipped them and pulled his cock out- hissing slightly at the relief of pressure.  The image in front of him had him already half hard, and he gave himself a few idle strokes before placing one hand on Steve’s hip and guiding himself to line up with the beckoning hole in front of him.  


 

Even though he had practically no leverage between having his hands behind his back, and the way his feet barely touched the floor, Steve tried to push back  to impale himself Tony’s dick. Tony just moved with him however and Steve groaned in frustration before relaxing back onto the desk.

“I thought you were done teasing.  Unless you just aren’t up to it old man?” he taunted.  


 

“Old man? I’ll show you old man.”  With that Tony slowly pushed in, not stopping until he was fully sheathed in Steve’s tight heat.  Holding still to both let Steve adjust, as well as to prevent himself from ending the night way too early, he huffed out a laugh when it wasn’t long before Steve was trying to get enough leverage to fuck himself on Tony’s dick. 

 

“I’m not gonna break, thought you were gonna show me sumthin’?”

“You are sure an impatient little thing aren’t you?”  Since Steve was so insistent, he didn’t hold back- pounding hard and deep.  Which, considering the moans and sounds of pleasure constantly pouring from his lips, seemed to please greatly.

“Such a sight you make, spread out across my desk with your hands bound and unable to help yourself from begging for more.  I’m going to picture this next time I have to meet with some uptight board member here, you would make a lovely distraction.”  The whisper against Steve’s ear seemed to tip him over the edge, and his clenching around Tony’s cock caused him to follow soon after.

 

Resting his forehead between Steve’s shoulder blades, Tony took a moment to catch his breath before straightening and starting to clean up.  He grins at the Steve-puddle on his desk that seems to be slowly coming back to awareness as Tony carefully loosened the tie from around his wrists and rubbed them gently.

 

“So about the size of that bonus…” Steve had a smirk on his face as he shifted so he was sitting on the edge of the desk.  The slight wince as his ass met the wood distracted Tony for a moment before the words sunk in. 

“What?!” He was taken aback for a moment, but Steve couldn’t help himself and burst out laughing.

“Relax Tony, I was kiddin’, no ulterior motives here.”  Tony breathed a quiet sigh of relief as he watched Steve move towards his neatly folded pile of clothes and started to get dressed.  “Although you definitely live up to your reputation at being good in bed...or out of it rather in this case.”

Just as Steve got to the door he paused and glanced over his shoulder at where Tony was contemplating the papers and other items that were now strewn across the floor  around the desk. (He knew if he didn’t clean it up before Pepper saw it in the morning she would rip him a new one, doubly so if she found out the cause, but all he really wanted to do now was go upstairs and fall in bed for at least a few hours.)

“Bet ‘cha I can fit under that huge desk of yours just fine.  Something to keep in mind next time you have to meet with one of those ‘uptight board members’ huh?”  With that, Steve winked and left, whistling slightly as he went. Tony remained frozen for a moment with the contract he had just grabbed crumpled in his hand.  Then he eyed the now closed door and the footwell under his desk. It was a rather large space, and Steve’s slight frame would probably easily fit under there... 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come and talk with me on [Tumblr!](https://www.ibreathebooks-42.tumblr.com)  
> There is a rebloggable version of this fic [here](https://ibreathebooks-42.tumblr.com/post/179064297776/late-night-encounters)


End file.
